¡Saint Seiya! ¡La venganza de Poseidon! Ch1
by xXVashXx
Summary: El señor de los mares ha renacido otra vez, ahora buscará venganza desde la ultima batalla contra los santos, sólo que los tiempos modernos han cambiado y nuevos individuos existen. ¡Nuevos personajes! ¡Nuevos objetivos! ¡Nueva trama!


Prologo:

180 Años han transcurrido desde la ultima guerra santa. Los caballeros caídos durante ese gran evento fueron conocidos cómo héroes al salvar el mundo de la destrucción. Sin embargo, el largo tiempo ha permitido que nuevos Dioses desciendan sobre la tierra, para dar inicio a la nueva batalla que está por iniciar. Estos han sido representados por humanos cómo ha pasado en otras generaciones. Tres Dioses poderosos y conocidos estaban preparados para que sus destinos se unieran.

Poseidón, el Dios de los mares, fue liberado para tomar posesión de un nuevo cuerpo. Su odio hacia Atenea a fue creciendo con el pasar de los años, no tenía otra cosa en mente que su propia venganza. El objetivo sería la nueva protectora de la tierra. Antes de cumplir con su cometido, convocará a nuevos seguidores, los cuales le demostrarán la eterna fidelidad al igual que hicieron los anteriores generales marinos.

Capitulo 1 – El desafío

En la profundidad de los mares un ritual se llevaba acabo. Nuevos guerreros entrenados durante varios años finalizaban su largo entrenamiento. Años de duro esfuerzo habían valido la pena para convertirlos en los protectores del señor de la tempestad. Una prueba final tenía que darse inicio antes de que su gran viaje comenzara. El gran Dios sentado sobre su trono observaba cómo los chicos lanzaban golpes al vacío mostrando su rápido movimiento de sus cuerpos, gritos de batalla se escapaban de sus labios y poderosos cosmos nacían dentro de su interior dejando que todos los seres acuáticos notaran aquel acontecimiento. Una sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro del gran señor, pues la larga espera ante su deseo de venganza al fin estaría por culminar.

Dio la señal de alto agitando con suavidad su tridente. Los jóvenes detuvieron sus bruscos movimientos ante dicha señal. Se colocaron frente a él formando una línea horizontal, agacharon su cuerpo al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia ante su Divinidad. Un saludo en coro se escuchaba en aquel recinto en el interior de las aguas. El Dios se percato que era hora de mencionar el propósito de aquella esperada reunión. Su extraña figura se quedo quieta mientras que su voz se esparcía por todo el lugar, era potente, los animales se alejaban del sitio cómo si presintieran el mal que estaba por venir.

-Los he convocado en este maravilloso día para os entregarles sus vestimentas doradas, las cuales usaran para demostrar que ya son capaces de llamarse Generales Marinos. Antes de entregarles sus dichosas escamas, ustedes tendrán que demostrarme que son capaces de llevar aquel cargo que os daré. Para eso, una prueba habrá que realizarse. Aquella se realizará en estos alrededores, es muy simple... Deberán buscar mi tridente entre el maravilloso mar que nos rodea, tienen un tiempo limite de siete días... Sin embargo, No bastará con que sólo uno halle mi preciado instrumento, todos deberán de cooperar entre sí, y demostrarme que serán un equipo ante las misiones que les entregue. Con eso quiero decirles que tengan mucha suerte en esta búsqueda... ¡Vayan!-

El tridente dorado brilló por unos momentos iluminando la figura del señor por unos momentos entre las cortinas que tapaban su despacho. Todos observaban aquel arma que desprendía una luz sin igual. Segundos después aquel se escapó de las manos del Dios, ascendió lo suficiente sin salir de su propio territorio, lanzó un destello cegador que iluminó todo el mar hasta verse en la superficie. Al desaparecer tal destello, el tridente ya no existía en aquel lugar. Los jóvenes se asombraron ante el acontecimiento, era la señal de inicio. Se miraron entre ellos esperando el primer movimiento de algún compañero. Afirmaron con la cabeza y se dispersaron por distintos lados los siete nuevos guerreros en busca del objeto perdido.

-Busquemos el tridente por todas las aguas, el primero que tenga una señal de él que mande una señal para avisar a los demás. Recuerden que somos un equipo y debes trabajar de esta forma.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Si somos un equipo cómo dices... ¿Por qué debemos separarnos?- Dudó otro joven.

-Tonto, así podremos cubrir más terreno en vez de buscar parte por parte. Lo que ha hecho él es lo que tú nunca harás... Pensar.- Respondió el tercero a la vez que los demás soltaron risas por doquier.

Las horas pasaban sin descanso, al igual que los guardianes recorrían todo su habitad en busca de su victoria. La agonía se reflejaba en sus pálidos rostros. Apenas se dieron cuenta que el desafío iba a costarles, pues el mar es inmenso, además de ser el 75 del hemisferio terrestre. La desesperación era tremenda que no notaban cuando pasaban por el mismo sitio. Los mismos animales los desviaban, los llevaban lejos del verdadero objetivo bajo las ordenes de su mismo Dios.

De pronto en uno de los rincones se pudo observar el mismo destello visto momentos atrás. El más cobarde de los nuevos se percato de aquello. Fue hacía donde provenía la luz, sin embargo, percibió que aquel destello también venía en dirección a él. El muchacho sonrío, pensó que un animal lo había tomado por equivocación y se lo quitaría cuando estuviera cerca. Para su desgracia, no era un animal... Era un tritón. Por medio de su cosmos informo a los demás sobre su descubrimiento. Se enfrento al tritón con las manos desnudas, al saber que su habilidad no le sería útil en este combate. Los tritones eran seres sin remordimiento, no pensaban nada más que en si mismos, no tenían a alguien especial quien querer. Iba a ser un combate a ciegas.

El joven detuvo la marcha del anfibio interponiéndosele cómo una flecha recién llegada. Este lo observo con forma descontenta, en seguida reconoció quien era. El guardián exigió que le entregará la arma que poseía entre sus enormes manos. De inmediato, el grandioso tritón gruño, coloco el tridente encima de una roca. En seguida, aprovechó la desconfianza del chico para darle un manotazo. El gigante junto sus manos para darle un ataque desde arriba, el muchacho golpeo el pecho de su rival, sin embargo, no le causo ni el más mínimo efecto. Golpeo su cabeza, dio un volantín hacia atrás y un aletazo le pego, lo tomo de las piernas antes que se escapará lo azoto dos veces contra el suelo lo mando hacia lo superficie, nadó en su misma dirección, lo alcanzó golpeándole por penúltima vez en su pecho. El general impactó su débil cuerpo contra la masa terrestre, sangre salía de sus labios en el momento que sus gritos se escucharon. No obstante, el ataque continuaba. Su gran oponente se coloco en la altura máxima y descendió con una velocidad increíble, pocos segundos pasaron para que su inmenso ser embistiera el chico. El golpe provocó que el mar desplegará un chorro sobre la superficie, las arenas a su alrededor se alzaban a la vez que vivabran con intensidad.

Largas horas transcurrieron hasta que los demás encontrarán el cuerpo de su camarada. Muerto no se encontraba, inconsciente, sí. Su rostro era más pálido que nunca, muchas heridas estaban marcadas por todo su cuerpo, la sangre aún se escapaba de ella. Lo llamaron varias veces hasta que al fin despertó, no podía ponerse de pie, el dolor que recorría su garganta no le dejaba hablar, con suma dificultad mencionó al ser que lo derribó. Todos se sorprendieron al descubrir al atacante, algunos mostraban preocupación, otros desesperación y otros tomaban la situación con calma. En seguida, uno tomo al sujeto lesionado, observo a sus compañeros y dio la orden de que fueran a la guarida del agresor, él se encargaría de llevarlo frente a su Dios. Se marcho junto a su amigo una vez que el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

-Los tritones... ¿Por qué demonios querrían el tridente?- Preguntó el más ingenuo.

-Es obvio. Vendrán a revelarse, han esperado mucho tiempo por algo similar.- Acotó uno.

-Ellos... Se han cansado de nuestro Dios, ahora tienen uno propio... El Rey de los Tritones. Si él llega a aprender cómo usar el tridente... estaríamos en serios problemas.- Dijo un tercero.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, vayamos tras ellos- Propuso el ultimo. -Pagarán por lo que le hicieron...- Todos partieron.

Con gran frialdad en sus mentes navegaron el inmenso mar, nuevamente las horas pasaron a la vez que planeaban cómo infiltrarse en territorio enemigo. Recordaron el rostro adolorido de su socio, quien por primera vez se enfrentó a algo tan grande.

Cuando al fin llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Los tritones habían extendido su reino más de lo que habían pensado. Una gran ciudad se ocultaba de entre el océano, muros que se creían derribado seguían en pie cómo si los años no hubieran transcurrido, los habitantes se desplazaban con total libertad hacia el centro de su metrópolis. En el medio se encontraba una especie de coliseo, parecido a los que existían en Grecia, rodeado de unos muros blancos al igual que los demás edificios que lo rodeaban, destellos de luz provenían de aquel, al parecer se celebraba una especie de ceremonia. Maldijeron por no tener al compañero que podría ayudarlos. Al poco tiempo, fueron encontrados por algunos tritones que transcurrían por ahí, tomándolos desde atrás los dejaron inmóviles ante sus actos, sin embargo, ellos no opusieron resistencia... Tenían un plan.

Por otro lado, los otros dos guardianes llegaron a su refugio. El Dios se sorprendió ante la aparición de sus seguidores, esto aumento en cuanto notó el estado del otro. Un chasquido fue la orden para que el samaritano dejará a su compañero sobre el frío suelo. En seguida, de entre las columnas una bella risa entusiasmada se escuchó, pasos de elegancia bajaban por los escalones del templo y una figura femenina se mostró vistiendo un vestido rosa con detalles muy íntimos, se trataba de la única mujer en aquel reino, la dama conocida cómo, Darla, la sirena menor, su espectacular figura cautivo de un momento a otro al joven guardián.

-Saludos, Sirena menor, Cuanto tiempo sin verla- Dijo el muchacho con mucho respeto.

-Oh, joven camarada, no debe ser tan modesto... Llaméeme por el nombre que conoce.- Respondió entre risas la dama.

-Darla, te encargo la recuperación de este sujeto que ha caído en desgracia, llévalo a tus aposentos para que tengas mayor libertad. Segundo guardián, acompáñalos para que nada les suceda en el transcurso, luego sigue el rastro de los demás para continuar con su misión.- Ordenó el señor de los mares con su clásica voz que le da respeto. Los marinos se retiraron del lugar.

Unas cadenas apresaban las extremidades de los muchachos. Marcas de sangre habían sobre sus cuerpos, el aliento les faltaba, sus cabellos desordenados flotaban sobre ellos y su rostro ocultaban. A sus alrededores, los monstruos reían con gran entusiasmo viéndolos sufrir, mientras el verdugo continuaba lastimando y torturando a aquellos infiltrados. Sin embargo, el orgullo de general no permitiría pedir ni un poco de piedad, sus corazones seguían latentes con el rezo que su Dios les enseño.

En la cercanía, el ser más poderoso del reino se encontraba sobre su trono dorado, moviendo su aleta con cierta simpatía a la vez que empuñaba su mano y golpeaba su asiento magistral, la expresión molesta se apoderaba de su verdoso rostro. No disfrutaba con sólo ver sufrir a aquellos humanos, quería que se entregarán a él, al Rey de los Tritones. Sus ojos mostraban la rabia que contenía en su ser. Gruño por unos momentos alarmando a los sirvientes que tenía a sus costados.

-¿Por qué no se rinden? ¿Acaso desean morir?- Preguntó con disgusto el rey.

-Tenemos una misión... No podemos abandonarla con tanta facilidad.- Respondió el ultimo de la fila.

-Es cierto... Nuestro señor nos ha enseñado que siempre debemos combatir por lo que deseamos- Continuó otro.

-Mi dignidad es tan grande que no dejaré que un par de golpes me maten...- Dijo el más agresivo.

-No puedo detenerme sin antes haberme vengado... Golpearé tu rostro aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- Anunció uno más.

-Jajaja... Estupideces... Yo te entrego mi libertad... Prefiero seguir mi vida a que se termine aquí...- Suplicó un traidor.

Todos observaron a aquel que rogaba con cierta agonía. Sus compañeros lo insultaron de distintas formas. Fue liberado en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo adolorido cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba su pecho para retomar su aliento. Así mismo, sentía cómo las miradas lo mataban, no obstante, seguía con su dignidad. Arrastro su cuerpo hasta el centro del coliseo donde los espectadores lo observaron, un juramento debía dar ante su nuevo Dios. El emperador sonrió ante tal gesto, sentía que si pudo apoderarse de un marino, podía hacerlo con los demás. Bajó desde su trono poniéndose frente a él, tomo su hombro izquierdo sin despegar esa sonrisa desquiciada. El muchacho sonrió con cierta hipocresía. Un golpe en el pecho derribo a su majestad, el muchacho mostró una expresión sarcástica y de placer. Señalo las esposas de sus compañeros, los cuales seguían sorprendidos ante el hecho. Usando la presión del agua pudo romperlas desde adentro. El tritón regreso a su asiento dorado, molesto contra el suceso sucedido chasqueo los dedos mientras acariciaba donde impactó el golpe.

A continuación, tres puertas fueron abiertas y de está salieron tres tipos de la misma especie. Según un relato se había dicho que unos tritones llegaron a su perfección, tenían aspecto totalmente humano y podían estar en el mar cómo los demás. Estos eran los guardianes personales del rey: uno era muy alto, de contextura delgada cabellera muy larga hasta nuca con un color plateado, además de unos ojos muy tranquilos; el segundo era un grandullón musculoso de cabellera pelirroja señalando hacia arriba, sus bíceps representaban siendo el más fuerte de los tres, su mirada era una malvada; por ultimo, un pequeño de cuerpo semidesnudo, su oscura cabellera tapaba sus indescriptibles ojos, su rostro no emitía emoción alguna dando la sensación de ser el más débil.

-Bien... Un duelo de combates... ¿Quién va con quién?- Pregunto uno de los generales.

-Yo me voy contra el machote.- Dijo uno de ellos dando el primer paso.

-Tendrás que necesitar mi ayuda.- Se entregó el segundo.

-A mi sólo déjenme al delgaducho... Me está mirando desde hace rato.- Dijo el supuesto traidor.

-Bien... entonces, yo pelearé contra...- Anunciaba el más ingenuo.

-No. Tú no podrás contra él. Además... quiero un combate personal contra ese.- Cortó el ultimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo no pelearé? Estás loco... Sin mi no lo vencerás.- Respondió el anterior sintiéndose ofendido.

Todos sus compañeros soltaron risas, lo pusieron hacia atrás para que no estorbara. Recordó que dentro de todos los marinos él era el más débil del grupo, se dejó caer sobre la arena observando cómo sus compañeros planeaban su estrategia. En aquel momento, sus memorias le mostraron cuando cometía todos los errores en la hora del entrenamiento, siempre era el último puesto en todo y esta vez no iba a hacer la excepción. En ocasiones anteriores sus camaradas siempre lo salvaban de animales salvajes que dificultad controlaba, sentía lastima al no tener ninguna habilidad. Un suspiro terminó con los recuerdos de su infancia.

El primer combate estaba por comenzar, los dos marinos se acercaron al centro de la arena al igual que su oponente, el cuál fue el único mencionado por el anfitrión, su nombre era Arcor. El equipo recordaba sus maniobras personales. Un silencio inundó el coliseo, el sol dejaba caer unos notables rayos de luz que atravesaban desde la superficie con dificultad, el débil viento dejó de soplar soltando las algas que existían por ahí, ni los animales acuáticos emitían sonido alguno. Los rivales se divisaban analizando la anatomía del otro, sus posibles debilidades y que ataques emplear. El sonido de una trompeta dio inició a la batalla.

El más impaciente se lanzó contra el monstruo, su compañero intento detenerlo inútilmente. Confiado de su fuerza golpeó el cuello de su oponente. Un impacto profundo se escuchó por todo el reino. El gigante se encontraba insoluble ante el poderoso ataque, giró su cuello apartando el brazo del muchacho, lo tomo mandándolo contra una esquina. Este salió de entre los escombros, sonriendo al ver la fuerza abismal contra la que debía pelear. Su compañero apareció en su delante, advirtiéndole que no era la forma correcta de atacar. Su estrategia fue interrumpida en cuanto el gran sujeto tomaba la cabeza del recién llegado, lo apretó con fuerza mientras él gritaba con desesperación. Una embestida lo dejó en libertad, tomó su adolorida cabeza arrodillándose por todo el suelo.

El grandullón recibió incontables puñetazos que con suavidad afectaban su ser. Derribó al general con una patada en el rostro, un golpe en el estomago provoco una perdida de sangre de entre sus labios, le propuso un cabezazo en medio del rostro abriéndole una nueva herida, lo tomó de cuello ejerciendo gran presión. Muecas de dolor se asomaban en el joven que se repulsaba de ese interminable sufrimiento. En seguida, fue enterrado en las arenas de combate, azotes aplastantes caían sobre el guardián mientras le exigían que continuara en esa fatal batalla. Una patada por parte del otro detuvo el horrible ataque, dio un gran salto hacia atrás mostrando que estaba listo para batallar. El monstruo decidió acabar primero con él.

Saltó sobre su pequeño enemigo, clavo su gigantesca mano en el subsuelo al fallar con la acción. El guardián aún en el aire diviso con dificultad a su oponente frente a él, una maniobra rápida lo acomodó para patear. Sin embargo, el inmenso ser dio un mortal con espectaculares giros en el aire, para sorpresa de todos el impacto lo recibió el otro contendiente que pensaba tomar por sorpresa a la bestia. Fue una poderosa patada en el rostro. La victima del suceso fue lanzado contra su objetivo, sin poder protegerse recibió el codo de la criatura en el medio de su abdomen regresándolo con su compañero. Este lo sujetó encadenándolo con sus brazos, pidió perdón ante su inútil reacción.

-Descuida, este sujeto es sumamente poderoso... No podemos ni atacarlo por detrás.- Acotó el herido.

-Así parece. Pero, veamos si se puede defender con dos a la vez.- Sugirió el otro.

-¿Acaso no viste lo que nos hizo? Ni eso podemos.- Exclamo el primero

-Ya verás... Tengo pensado algo.- Sonrió confiado.

De pronto, un brillo similar al del tridente surgió desde uno de ellos, una rebosante energía sobresalía por sus costados, sus cabellos rojizos empezaron a alzarse y a revoletear manifestando su poder oculto, sus ojos celestes soltaron un destello de confianza, los músculos de su cuerpo vibraban al igual que todo su cuerpo, el resplandor iluminaba todo el escenario de batalla, sus ropas agitadas sufrían por el acontecimiento que se venía, un aura al fin rodeo todo el ser del personaje, era de color amarillo... era dorada... era su cosmos que empezaba a emerger.

Los espectadores asombrados no podían creer la fuerza que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, palabras no existían para describir lo que por primera vez presenciaban. Sus compañeros sonrieron por ver que al fin tomarían en serio el combate, era el momento del verdadero asalto. El rey se alegraba de hallar tanta energía de un simple humano, pensó que sería uno de sus grandes esclavos, esto lo iba a satisfacer por completo, sin importar el resultado del combate, se sentía cómo El César de los océanos. Mientras, un gigantón no tomaba atención al suceso, confiado de su fuerza bruta estaba convencido, acabaría primero con ese brillo, para terminar con el otro.

Para sorpresa del monstruo su aliado del rival empezó a mostrar las mismas características sobre su adolorido cuerpo. Un poco de preocupación atravesó por su mente, apretó los puños y embistió en contra de ellos, ya era hora de mostrar el gran final. Un golpe en el mentón detuvo su veloz carrera, retrocedió tomándose la parte dañada, una patada en sus espaldas recibió, soltó un grito que espanto a todos los animales submarinos que pasaban por ahí. Volteó para atacar a su maravilloso rival, azotes en vano lanzó, la velocidad del general había aumentado de forma sorprendente. Sus ataques fallidos seguían, uno llego a rozar la nariz de este, un giro rápido hizo para golpear sus costados con su brazo, un cabezazo hacia atrás dio, al estar cerca del muro estanco su cuerpo contra él, había recuperado el control. Eso pensó por unos segundos, pues una fuerza desde detrás lo empujó hasta el centro del coliseo. El muchacho había recibido todos los golpes, los rastros de estos seguían impregnados en su piel, más no daño su espíritu de lucha.

La confianza del gigante enojó al marino. Tomó una posición extraña señalando la superficie con un puño y ocultando el otro debajo de su cintura, colocó ambos a la misma altura doblando sus muñecas hacia abajo, las movió de forma vertical varias veces, llevó sus brazos a los costados, observó a su rival y agitando la cabeza pegó un grito de batalla, corrió a una gran velocidad dejando invisible su ser por unos segundos. La arena empezó a temblar, el monstruo retrocedió al ver la abismal embestida que se formaba en trayecto a él, sus piernas temblaban del susto.

-¡Embestida del Caballo Marino!- Exclamó

Una figura del animal invocado apareció por sus detrás, poseía una expresión disgustadas a la vez que galopeaba con sus dos únicas pezuñas, por unos segundos se llegó escuchar el relinchar de la bestia. El puño del joven se clavó dentro del inmenso ser, un destello parecido al anterior se escapó de aquel lugar, una expresión de retorcido dolor se asomo en el monstruo, quien no dejaba de quejarse por sufrimiento que pasaba. El gran cuerpo fue impulsado hasta las gradas estrellándose sobre estas, abriendo grietas a su alrededor mientras la sangre se escurría entre los asientos dejando sin aliento a la bestia. El muchacho seguía erguido en su posición de ataque, con gotas de sangre sobre su nudillos que aún soltaban ese poderoso brillo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante abismal poder presenciado. Los guardianes ya habían visto la fuerza tremenda que poseía Sebastián, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo aplicaba en un oponente digno de vencer. Los tritones auxiliaron al herido, retirando su ser de la violenta escena. Los "amigos" del vencido no mostraron sentimiento alguno, simplemente una decepción entre el sujeto delgado. El rey se sentía halagado al observar tan enérgica batalla, todavía le quedaban dos soldados, su confianza estaba depositada sobre ellos.

El triunfador cayó sobre las arenas, su cosmos se había apagado por un instante dejándolo descansar por completo. Su compañero de combate, lo ayudo para llevarlo con sus camaradas. El sujeto seguía vivo, sin embargo, muy cansado después de tal evento, una pausa bien merecida era lo que le esperaba, además su pandilla lo felicitó por la valentía mostrada durante el combate. El pelirrojo también debía reposar, se sentó a cuidar las heridas de ambos.

Por otro lado, la sirena y sus acompañantes llegaron a sus aposentos. Colocaron al herido sobre la cómoda cama con adornos marinos que de esta sujetaban, los arreglos eran cómo la vestimenta de la dueña, eran sirenas que estaban acompañadas por estrellas y conchas por doquier. El samaritano no pudo dejar de observar la delicadeza con la que la dama auxiliaba a su paciente sobre el lecho. Sus blancas manos pasaron por todas las heridas, un brillo rosa provenía desde las palmas curándolas instantáneamente el cuerpo afligido. Lo arropo con sabanas una vez que termino con la purificación. Debía descansar, pues seguía inconsciente.

-Eres sorprendente.- Halagó el muchacho.

-No es para tanto, es una habilidad que yo poseo. Es cómo la flauta que tú usas.- Señaló la sirena.

-Es cierto. Yo uso un instrumento, en cambió tú sólo usas tus propias manos. Es la diferencia.- Continuó el marino.

Un llamado del Dios interrumpió el momento, el guardián debía continuar con la búsqueda. Se disculpó ante su señor y se despidió de la bella sirena. Un largo camino tenía por recorrer, además no estaba enterado de la situación de sus camaradas. Aún así, por unos momentos sintió cómo el cosmos de uno de sus aliados descendía, esto provoco un apuro en él. La joven sonrió al reconocer la amabilidad que poseía el samaritano, un leve sonrojo atravesó sus mejilla acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

En el campo de batalla la segunda contienda estaba a punto de empezar. El delgaducho fue anunciado cómo Striller. La tranquilidad amenazadora continuaba en sus ojos, un simple cambió de animo se mostraba en ellos, estaba excitado al pelear con uno de aquella especie. En seguida, pidió al general que mostrara el mismo resplandor, que encendiera lo que ellos llamaban Cosmos, deseaba vencer a un sujeto con suma fuerza, pues se sentía muy confiado de la suya. El guardián sonrió, mostraría todo su poder desde el principio, una sonrisa cínica mostró entre sus pálidos labios. Sus cabellos azules empezaron a agitarse, el resplandor visto momentos atrás se enfocó en su ser con la única diferencia que este era más cegador, sus músculos del pingorotudo se estimaron con cada segundo pasado.

La bestia lo llamó con el dedo índice, tomo una posición neutral colocándose de perfil dejando notar más su escuálida figura. Al siguiente segundo el guardián ya se encontraba frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa golpeó su rostro, acomodo su impresionante figura impactando su rodilla izquierda por debajo del esternón, lo que provocó descontrol en su rival, un golpe en el rostro acabo con el primer ataque. El monstruo acabo por debajo de las gradas mostrando heridas muy graves, sacudió sus ropas una vez que encontró de pie, enojado observo por unos minutos a su enemigo. Sin embargo, este desapareció.

Apareció por encima de él, por el susto salto buscando escape. El azulino lo persiguió llevando todo su brillo a su puño atacó su columna implicando que el oponente soltara un grito de dolor. Arrastró su débil cuerpo por toda la arena. Sin embargo, cuando se recuperó el guardián continuaba con su feroz acto, con una patada lo llevo hacia arriba. Saltó a su alcance, embistió su cuerpo para llevarlo a una trampa mortal; miles de puñetazos llenaron la cara de la bestia, lo llevaban de un rincón al otro sin soltarlo por un solo segundo, la velocidad de movimiento era increíble con sólo decir que sólo se observaban pequeños destellos por todo el escenario además de estruendos que estallaban por la zona.

El enclenque se desparramo por todo el suelo al finalizar el ataque. Por encima se encontraba el general sin ninguna gota de sudor que secar. Descendió hasta su rival para acabar con la batalla. Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo por tocarlo, sintió un poder que fluía desde sus adentros, retrocedió en señal de autodefensa. El coliseo empezó a temblar nuevamente, un terrible acontecimiento se acercaba. Un resplandor se escapaba por debajo del cuerpo derribado. Una onda invisible abatió con todo el escenario.

Un nuevo monstruo había despertado, la apariencia de este no había cambiado en lo absoluto, era el mismo de hace unos momentos, el brillo de hace unos momentos se desvaneció por completo. Una sorpresa se llevó el humano, su enemigo estiró su brazo cómo si fuera un látigo, lo ato desde la cintura y lo jalo hacia él a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa malvada, su lengua se escurría entre sus labios. El rápido movimiento no pudo ser esquivado, aquel termino con un cabezazo de costado en el rostro del guardián. Una vez desprotegido lo lanzó hacia un costado, uso su pierna para utilizarla cómo la arma mencionada anteriormente, pateaba a su contrincante si parar llevándolo de un lado a otro en un corto espacio, cómo lo trató a él. Por ultimo, terminó enterrando al personaje en las profundidades de la arena.

El reto se había propuesto, vencer a tal monstruosidad iba a hacer algo muy complicado, un ser el que se podía estirar de cualquier manera también deberá tener una buena defensa. De entre su dolor el cuerpo del guardián se levantó tomando su herido rostro, arrancaba unos mechones de sus cabellos mostrando la rabia y excitación que esto le había provocado. La bestia se estalló de risa al ver cómo su rival empezaba a temblar, el motivo no le importaría con tal de tener un buen enfrentamiento que acabe con su sed. Su cuello del general tronó al girarlo al igual que sus articulaciones, preparaba su físico para entrar en batalla. Alzó su cosmos antes de empezar.

Camino con paso sereno hacia su rival, apuró su velocidad de poco a poco antes de empezar a correr hasta que por fin desapareció. El intento de tomar por sorpresa a la alimaña falló, esta enredó su elástico brazo con el de su oponente, lo azoto en el otro lado de la arena y lo arrastró por esta trayéndolo a él. En el suelo el muchacho esquivó todos los ataques moviendo su cuello a una velocidad que ni el monstruo podía alcanzar aún siendo sujetado por su brazo. El monstruo se arto de su rapidez, lo lanzó hacia la superficie, fue a alcanzarlo pero recibió un pequeño puñete en el rostro, pues absorbió el impacto con su ligera forma. Los contrincantes se separaron. Sus nudillos se estrellaron, las patadas se cruzaron formando una equis, los codos impactaron provocando dolor entre los dos. Los movimientos del joven eran cada vez más alígeros, no desearía volver a caer en la misma trampa de nudo.

El muchacho cambio su estrategia, se aparecía frente a su oponente para proponerle un golpe y en el siguiente segundo desaparecía. Por desgracia, esto lo cansaba aún más notándose en la debilidad de sus golpes que eran inservibles ante su monstruoso oponente. En uno de aquellos ataques, el delgaducho adivinó su movimiento, enterró su puño en el rostro mandándolo contra el suelo. La reacción del adolescente fue instantánea, esquivo el aplastamiento que su rival se proponía. El espantajo realizó una maniobra sorpresa, estiró su cuello cómo lo hacia con sus extremidades, separó sus labios dejando que un destello blanquecino apareciera entre estos, sus afilados colmillos se enterraron en el cuello del enemigo. Un grito intenso recorrió todo el coliseo espantando a cualquier ser que se encontraba a su alrededor, el dolor era insoportable, la sangre se escapaba de entre los agujeros combinándose con el agua, retorciéndose llevo una mano hacia su parte dañada, con la libre utilizó su ultimo recurso clavando los dedos índice y medio en un punto vulnerable del estirado pescuezo. La bestia dejó su presa cuando recibió el impacto retomando su posición inicial.

Los gritos de los dos participantes asustaron hasta a los mismos espectadores que sin parpadear observaban el desarrollo del combate. Los oponentes se tomaron sus propios cuellos sujetando el dolor que de estos se escapaba, los gritos de desesperación continuaban, pues el sufrimiento era interminable en una localización tan vital. Era la primera vez en que el muchacho experimentaba esa consecuencia, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. La bestia había recibido un golpe critico, aún en su forma perfecta. Ambos reconocieron que tenían un digno rival a vencer frente a sus ojos, cada uno mostró respeto al otro por unos segundos en cuanto se sonrieron. Los camaradas del general, se sorprendieron al ver casi derrotado a su aliado, por primera vez lo veían en aprietos, de cierta forma les alegraba esto. El rey se sentía cada vez más satisfecho presenciando el mortal combate, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó arriba de su larga barba, la cual no dejaba de frotar con sus gigantescos dedos, estaba complacido. El que seguía sin mostrar sentimiento alguno era el último soldado de los tritones, lo único notable era una sonrisa por debajo de su oscura cabellera.

Una vez que pasaron unos minutos los contrincantes decidieron retomar el combate. Ambos planearon la manera de llevar el asunto a su fin. Se miraron a los ojos una vez mas, un brillo característico se reveló en sus pupilas. El delgado estiró su brazo como de costumbre. Una grata sorpresa se llevaron todos, la extremidad se detuvo centímetros cerca del objetivo, aquella se movía en contra de su voluntad alejándose de él hasta regresar a su dueño. El villano sintió como la presión del agua no le permitía concluir con el ataque, una especie de barrera se había creado alrededor del muchacho, pensó. La habilidad del guardián constaba de manipular el elemento de agua a su disposición, podía manejar las corrientes a su manera, materializar la misma usando su pulgar, todo era posible a cambio de su cosmos.

Nuevamente el monstruo intentaba insistentemente avanzar en el terreno del enemigo, sin embargo, no lo lograba ni aproximarse a su victima por mas que luchara oponiéndose a la corriente. El muchacho lo cogió al crear un una especie de burbuja con el agua que transitaba, lo encerró sin darle una escapatoria. Camino hacia el a la vez que lo traía, acercándose cada vez más para el momento del final. Al liberarlo el joven tomo una posición asombrosa, separó sus piernas flexionando las rodillas, su cuerpo se inclino hacia delante mostrando su formado respaldar, los brazos taparon aquel bello rostro entregado, sus maravillosos ojos azules parecían dos zafiros, una blanca sonrisa se asomó por debajo de las extremidades, las palmas de las manos se empezaron a juntar tomando una forma de un hocico, estiró sus su cuerpo levantando una rodilla y, por ultimo, sus manos apuntaban el suelo de batalla.

-¡Ciclón del Dragón Marino!-

La figura del animal se formo detrás del muchacho, el monstruo marino se mostraba su clásica furia en los ojos que este traía, los colmillos gigantes liberaban un destello jamás visto similar a la de las perlas y un rugido espanto al asustado rival, quién observaba el espectáculo desde su "asiento privado". Las manos del guardián dieron un rápido giro, desde sus pies nació un pequeño remolino que fue creciendo manifestándose de forma sorpresiva, el agua empezaba a separarse dejando un agujero donde se encontraban los dos adversarios. Al parpadear, el delgaducho fue liberado fuera de su hábitat, el oxigeno era lo único que rodeaba todo su ser, cada vez que se acercaba a las aguas estas se alejaban, recordó que estaban en medio del gran coliseo, moriría antes de llegar a tocar un poco del liquido. Sus ojos se voltearon quedando en blancos, cayó sobre el subsuelo tomándose las agallas, se quedo inmóvil a los pocos segundos.

Las aguas nuevamente se cerraron permitiendo ver el resultado del feroz combate. El general de brazos cruzados observaba a la multitud que, nuevamente, estaban asombrados por el desenvolvimiento del humano. La bestia continuaba tendida en las arenas en su estado inconsciente, mostrando su lengua en el exterior de su boca. Sus camaradas aplaudían a su compañero, aliviados al notar que su habilidad para las peleas siempre serán alta. El triunfador se deslizó entre la muralla, quedando sentado para cerrar sus azules ojos.

-Tomaré una siesta para darles tiempo a que se apuren- Avisó el muchacho.

-¡Ja! Se nota que está cansadísimo. Es mejor que cumplamos su deseo y no lo molestemos- Dijo el inocente.

-Es hora de mi combate...- Anunció el ultimo. -No te entrometas si sabes que saldrás perjudicado, Angel-

-Eh... Pero...- No supo que responder este.

El último guerrero de los guardianes se preparaba para su batalla, decidió alzar su cosmos desde el principio. El pequeño al fin se desplazaba desde su aparición, sus cabellos se movían juntos con sus pasos, los cuales sorprendentemente no dejaban huella. Una sonrisa surgió por parte del rey, estaba confiado de que el soldado final sería capaz de matar a todos los humanos, incluyendo a los que habían vencido.

Un salto dio el guardián aproximándose a su rival que inquieto se quedó, estando frente a él fue impactado con la rodilla del pequeño. El muchacho rodó por los suelos, recuperó su postura, más no creía sobre la fuerza y velocidad del sujeto, el ataque fue tan rápido que ni se alcanzo ver aquel movimiento. El anfibio se mostraba intacto, ni un paso había dado. Debía tomarse en serio el combate si deseaba ganar, arrancó una nueva carrera, sus cosmos se empezaban a mostrar, el característico brillo rodeo su herido cuerpo, un destello en sus ojos apareció y su mano contra el oponente movió. El pequeño fue lanzado contra las paredes del coliseo, los escombros caían sobre su diminuto cuerpo, unos rasguños se notaban en su anatomía, lo sorprendente fue que su adversario no había puesto ni un dedo encima, uso su poder mental... uso la telequinesis.

Con una pose distinguida el psíquico señalaba al individuo con la palma de su mano, probando la teoría. El tritón sonrió de costado, en un parpadeo apareció atrás de su rival. El muchacho recibió un golpe al voltear, su minúsculo oponente no detuvo su movimiento, apareció bajo el general sin que terminará este de caer, una patada espectacular en la espalda del contrincante lo hizo "volar", lo señaló estando todavía arriba y de su pulgar creo una garra que se destinaba al humano. Usando su grandiosa habilidad pudo girar manteniéndose en altura, con la misma partió a la mitad el garfio, salvándose de una muerte fatal.

El cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a temblar, no sólo de la excitación, sino el esfuerzo que le ponía al realizar su habilidad. Las arenas empezaron a moverse, se centraban debajo del retoño que veía sin apuro a su rival. De entre el subsuelo un puño gigante nació golpeando al confiado anfibio, lo elevo hacia el muchacho telequinetico, el cual lo recibió con un contraataque, usó el peso de su cuerpo para llevarlo contra los suelos, los cuales repitieron el acontecimiento anterior. Un gran impacto surgió, el pequeño atacado por los dos costados expresaba dolor en su pálido rostro. La bestia empezó a caer cuando el soporte desapareció, sin embargo, no llego a tocar el suelo, desapareció segundos antes de azotarse.

Apareció por arriba de su oponente, uno de sus ojos sobre saltó antes de pegarle un patada en el cuello. El muchacho cayó sobre la multitud, los tritones furiosos lo llevaron hacía la arena. No podía moverse, un escalofrío recorría toda su piel, poseía una mirada llena de temor, un miedo terrible lo había invadido por completo. En su mente, no lograba borrar la esfera rojiza que acababa de ver, en estás se podía ver todas las muertes realizadas por el usuario, la sangre que bañaba aquella retina, y la expresión con la que se presentaba causaba más pavor a todo aquel lo viera.

De pronto, una embestida a su desprotegido cuerpo lo despertó. Cuando recuperó la conciencia observó al individuo de la espantosa mirada ocultándola entre sus oscuras hebras. Se cogió el pecho para protegerse de los futuros daños, con la mano opuesta empezó a mover los escombros que ya hacían ahí un buen tiempo, no le era difícil con su sorprendente habilidad. Lanzó una gran roca a su oponente, sin embargo, este la destruyó con el más mínimo esfuerzo cubriendo su desnudez con el polvo. El ataque continuó, ese sólo era un simple señuelo, movió las manos alzando las arenas para remover al anfibio, una vez distraído por el suceso lo atajo con un primer golpe, en cambio los siguientes lo falló, era de suponer que aún no se libraba del miedo.

Con un puñetazo el pequeño dio final del vergonzoso ataque de su contendiente, pateó consecutivamente su pecho sin piedad hasta poder, otra vez, enterrarlo. Lo cogió de los cabellos arrastrándolo por todo el escenario, impactó su cuerpo contra el muro que se empezaba a desquebrajar. El guardián se encontraba semiinconsciente, recibía los daños expresando su dolor en el rostro y expulsando sangre por la boca. Los azotes continuaron en el rostro infeliz que traía, acompaño el ultimo con un cabezazo. Se apartó del oponente, caminó hacia el medio de la "plataforma", reveló sus afiladas garras que soltaban un hedor a muerte, cómo si miles de personas habían sido atravesadas con esas agujas. Dirigió su palma a su adversario, las feroces zapas crecieron con la vez anterior, era un ataque mortal.

Un grito amigo reanimó al sujeto que estaba apunto de ceder. Vio lo que se acercaba, usando sus poderes se impulso por encima del objeto. Agradeció a su compañero, la mirada de terror se había desvanecido y una de ira la remplazó, limpió la sangre de su rostro, señaló a su rival anunciando su futura muerte. De su bolsillo saco una pequeña vara, presionó el botón del medio provocando que el instrumento aumentara su tamaño, un movimiento brusco hizo nacer las cuchillas que escondía el arma. Empuñó su filosa lanza con ambas manos, dio varias maniobras alrededor de él, presentándola a todos los espectadores. El brillo de su cosmos volvió, se desplazó por toda su piel llegando por fin al artefacto, el segundo asalto estaría por comenzar.

La nueva estrategia era sorprendente, atacaba con una finta y añadía con violentos puñetazos. Cortes sobre el oponente al fin habían nacido, marcas de golpes enfurecían al pequeño. En una maniobra, lo atajó con la madera impulsándolo, brincó a su alcance mientras ondeaba la lanza hacía atrás, pegó varios azotes sobre el rostro mostrando su absoluta furia, acabó al derribarlo usando el arma. El pequeño levanto su recién dañado cuerpo, golpeo equivocadamente a su rival, este contraatacaba con codazos y usando la fuerza de su brazo a la vez que giraba por sus costados. Lo empujó con su mente, lo estrelló sobre el mismo muro donde se encontraba momentos atrás. Corrió a su alcance, empuñando su filosa arma; parecía un duelo con caballos, sólo que el único jinete era él.

Cuando se veía que la victoria estaba asegurada un giro repentino surgió. El guardián fue derribado por una piedra salida de los escombros. El anfibio sonreía ante el acto, escapó del sitio donde acomodaron, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el polvo eran expulsados de su fino cuerpo. Detuvo su firme caminar cerca de su oponente, alzó la diestra con la cuál lo trajo hacia él, lo mantuvo en el aire varios segundos antes que el guardián lo notara. Acomodo sus cabellos permitiendo ver una cruz sobre su frente, era un humano.

-¡Eso lo explica!- Gritó el muchacho.

-¿Así que ya lo sabías?- Preguntó permitiendo finalmente escuchar su terrorífica voz.

-Lo supe desde el momento que vi tu anillo.- Respondió el guardián.

-Entonces... Debes saber quien soy...- Le susurró el anfibio

-Así es... Eres el asesino de Lemuria- Dijo

En definitiva, un anillo dorado con insignias a sus costados traía en su dedo medio. Al ser descubierto no tuvo caso el porque ocultar semejante verdad. Se anunció cómo el mejor asesino sobre la faz de la tierra, un humano conocido cómo Eric. -Él era cómo cualquier otro, vivía en una buena ciudad de España, nunca tuvo problema con alguien siempre se llevaba bien con todos; sólo con el deseo de ser distinto a los demás, quería ser alguien que aclamado por todos. Para esto se inscribió en un programa de laboratorio, donde hacían pruebas con humanos vertiéndoles un líquido creado por ellos con la idea de dotarlos con habilidades únicas.

Los experimentos concluyeron. Luego de unos días los resultaron se mostraron, los cinco ingresados expusieron sus grandes dotes, uno podía volverse invisible con sólo pensarlo, otro increíble fuerza sobrehumana, un tercero podía estirar sus partes tanto cómo deseaba, otro poseía la telequinesis y por ultimo un sujeto que podía hablar con los animales. Todas los exámenes salieron positivo, sin ningún defecto en las habilidades, o eso pensaron. Al poco de llegar el mes, el sujeto que hablaba con animales murió por asfixio.

Hicieron nuevas pruebas para saber el motivo de su muerte, en un análisis general encontraron que sus pulmones habían desaparecido, en lugar de ello se encontraron branquias, además en su cuello tenía unas aberturas laterales, eran agallas. Los otros se empezaron a desesperar, mostraban los mismos síntomas que su compañero, aquellas glándulas empezaban a nacer en ellos, tenían dificultad para respirar. Descubrieron que la culpa venía del laboratorio, los restos de un pez cayeron sobre el solución entregado a ellos. Esto enfureció por completo al grupo, cegados por la ira se encargaron de matar a todos los científicos que participaron, hicieron explotar el lugar del catástrofe borrando toda existencia del experimento.

A la semana, fueron encontrados en su escondite, rodeados por distintos grupos de seguridad tuvieron que huir del lugar. En el escape dispararon sin piedad, ya eran clasificados cómo asesinos, además el presidente de la nación exigía la ejecución de una "plaga" así. Para desgracia, una segunda victima murió en la persecución, se percataron que la mutación empezaba a acelerar, tomaron una rápida decisión... El mar sería su nuevo habitad, un lugar paradisíaco con los de su especie se encontrarían. Llegaron a la playa donde no dejaron verse nunca más, se dio a pensar que fue un suicido. Tiempo después se supo que el escuadrón seguía vivo, en las profundidades se encontraron con nuevas especies, los tritones, se hicieron conocer cómo los Tritones Perfectos... Aún así, su odio a los humanos provocaba que cada vez salieran a matar más personas, dejando una cruz sobre los cuerpos.-

Los espectadores sorprendidos sobre el hecho alzaron su puño contra el rey, quien fastidiado sobre el gran error cometido se repudiaba de su propio ser, sin embargo, no levanto castigo alguno sobre los farsantes por temor a la muerte. Los demás ciudadanos comprendieron el hecho, no podían hacer nada en contra de la máxima autoridad de su reino. Un pacto se realizó, entre ellos todavía tenían algo en común, eran tritones en su físico, su especie los aceptaría siempre que juraran lealtad eterna a él. Una sonrisa cínica y una afirmación se escaparon del pequeño, quien en el futuro pensaba traicionarlos. Los guardianes concientes recordaron los anuncios que habían hecho sobre aquel trío, vengarían a los caídos sobre sus tierras derrotando al ultimo malhechor.

-¡Tritones mis mascotas! ¡Él no es de esta raza! ¡Él es un experimento fallido!- Señaló un guardián.

Todos observaron al individuo que se atrevió insultar al pez, el único que no batalló tenía la razón, con una ingenuidad natural reveló la gran verdad. Sus compañeros lo vieron con enojo, no debía decir tal atrocidad... tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Y así sucedió, el indignado observó con completo rencor al guardián, se atrevió a ultrajarlo sin ningún derecho. Una sed de muerte se le apoderó, expuso por tercera vez sus filosas garras negras, las relamió hasta el borde a la vez que olfateaba las victorias adheridas ahí, fijo su objetivo y embistió una veloz carrera hacia él. El muchacho se asustó por el acontecimiento, guardo defensa colocando sus manos al frente, esperando el primer ataque.

La sangre salpicó por todos lados, un grito de dolor se escuchó a los alrededores, las grandes agujas mataron al objetivo equivocado. El telequinetico salvó a su indefenso compañero ante poniendo su cuerpo, las uñas clavadas sobre su pecho y corazón dejaron profundos orificios en su ser, el líquido se deslizaba entre sus dedos mientras gotas caían encima de la arena, liberó una expresión de agonía y entre lágrimas dijo su nombre del aliado. El guardián lo sujetó en su pecho, colocó sus manos sobre las heridas, su rostro se puso atónito con el acontecimiento, no pensaba que alguien lo podría salvar de la muerte. El asesino alzó su mano para terminar con el otro adversario, mostró su lengua cómo si saboreara su ataque anterior.

De pronto, la arena empezó a temblar con más intensidad que antes, las grietas se expandieron por todo el escenario. El general molesto alzó su puño en contra del monstruo, unas partículas celestes revolotearon alrededor, abrió su puño mostrando una esfera de cristal que absorbía el mar que transcurría. Sus ojos furiosos señalaron el blanco, la mirada del sujeto se nubló por una ira surgida desde su interior. Lanzó un proyectil blanquecino, el cual iluminó con un gran destello el coliseo, impactó al oponente llevándolo contra un muro, donde quedo completamente frío e inmóvil. El protector dejó a su compañero descansar al costado de los demás, debía vengar su muerte cómo a de lugar, sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de sus propias acciones.

Justo cuando se dirigía a dar el golpe de gracia un compañero se levantó, observó el espectáculo montado por el bárbaro que lo enfado tanto cómo a su amigo, sus heridas se habían curado para darle una nueva oportunidad de batallar. El cosmos que lo rodeaba había incrementado, su cabellera pelirroja se blandía con más intensidad, sus ojos palpitaban con cada paso que daba, un llamado a las bestias mitológicas se escuchaba. Mostraría sus verdaderas habilidades venciendo al aguerrido oponente, destrozaría cada parte de su ser con los puños llenos de gloria, y mataría cumpliendo la venganza ya proclamada.

Así mismo, otro guardián llego a la escena. Después de un largo viaje el samaritano al fin arribó en el reino, angustiado por el acto presenciado empuño sus manos que vibraban por la furia que lo recorría. Se percató de lo sucedido en su ausencia, las cadenas vertidas en todo el suelo, la sangre derramada desde los cuerpos de sus compañeros, y los monstruos malditos que habían derrotados. Un grito de batalla alarmó a los espectadores, un cosmos sorprendente nacía desde sus profundidades, la serena mirada se había convertido en una llena de rencor. Embistió una feroz carrera hacia el rival, tratando de alcanzar a sus aliados.

Los tres futuros generales se reunieron en el centro, caminaron con paso firme esperando el despertar de su rival. Para sorpresa de todos, los tres sujetos empezaron a destellar cosmos de diferente color; cada uno tomaba un color representativo, el rojo del valor se colocaba en la piel de quien se levantaba de sus heridas, el azul de la fuerza era entregado al poderoso samaritano que acababa de llegar; por ultimo, el verde de la esperanza envolvía el cuerpo del ultimo guardián que despertaba recién sus poderes. Tomaron poses aleatorias uno al costado del otro, el primero llevó un brazo hacia atrás mientras encogía su mano libre arqueando los dedos de cada una, inclinaba su cuerpo hacía delante flexionando y estirando sus piernas invocando así a las criaturas que en el interior poseía, el segundo sacó una pequeña flauta de entre sus ropas, danzó sobre su propia eje empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás a la vez que movía las manos hacia los labios permitiendo tocar dicho instrumento, el cual desprendía una maravillosa melodía, el tercero separó las piernas doblando vulgarmente las rodillas, cruzó los brazos formando una equis a la vez que cerraba los puños; así formaban una asombrosa posición de ataque y defensa preparados para lanzar el ataque final.

El anfibio se liberó de su prisión helada, enojado se mostraba con sólo unos pasos al frente dar. Asombrado por la figura que los tres individuos habían establecido, pensó que sus probabilidades de victoria disminuirían, sin embargo, se lanzó al combate mostrando por ultima vez las garras asesinas. Un resplandor en sus ojos ilumino la trayectoria del ataque, el latido de su corazón se escuchaban cómo si fuera uno sólo, la respiración del trío se entrecortaba, los cosmos brillantes formaron uno sólo uniendo así sus fuerzas, los dos primeros dieron un giro hacia su costado correspondiente mientras el del medio azotaba el piso con las palmas. El tritón no detuvo su carrera, aún viendo el poder que tenía en frente. Un grito de batalla se escuchó por todo el reino dando inicio al ataque.

-¡Canto congelante de las bestias!-

Del subsuelo nacieron seis bestias conocidas por la mitología en la leyenda de Scylla, eran transparentes similares a la textura de un fantasma, cuyos ojos parpadeaban al marchar con una velocidad sorprendente. Brincaron sobre la presa que intentaba golpearlos con desesperación, sus cuerpos invisibles eran atravesados por las manos del villano a la vez que ellos se adherían en su piel. El sujeto sintió un cosquilleo por todo su ser, las extremidades no le respondía ningún movimiento, ni la cabeza podía menear, su cuerpo era paralizado de poco a poco hasta dejarlo sin animación alguna, la gran habilidad de Siren había sido mostrado cruelmente. Por si no fuera poco, un aire frío empezó a recorrer alrededor de sus pies, estos se congelaron con el pasar del tiempo, el cristal avanzaba por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de la nariz, era el asombroso poder del Kraken. El individuo tomo la forma de un glacial, la desesperación quedo impregnada en su rostro. De pronto, se empezó a desquebrajar, el adorno navideño explotó en mil partículas de hielo que fueron regadas por el suelo.

El acontecimiento asombró a más de un presente, el rey boquiabierto observó cómo el ultimo guerrero era vencido con un devastador ataque. Los muchachos salieron del trance al terminar con su poderoso rival, se acercaron a sus amistades para celebrar el triunfo. Sin embargo, no se esperaban la reacción del gobernante de esas aguas, enojado por haber perdido a sus mejores luchadores demando una muerte instantánea a los guardianes. Estos tomaron rápidamente a los heridos, incluyendo al sujeto que andaba moribundo, debían escapar de aquel lugar.

El manipulador del agua hizo uso de su habilidad, recuperó el tridente moviendo la corriente y la presión liberando así el preciado objeto. Nadaron hacia las salidas, estas se encontraban bloqueadas por los tritones que ondeaban sus colas de lado a lado, no obstante fueron vencidos por el mismo sujeto de la hazaña anterior. La persecución continuo por todo el reino, los monstruos se acercaban cada vez más esta vez equipados con una lanza en una de sus grandes manos. Los fugitivos detuvieron su marcha al notar que ya no eran seguidos, los tritones se dirigían en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-¡Sabia que me necesitarían!- Dijo una voz desde al frente.

La aparición del guardián antes dañado sorprendió a los demás, su arte para engañar las mentes de los oponentes era muy útil en esa situación. Sus heridas habían desaparecido, no quedaba marcas alguna de ellas, su expresión era más confiable. Guió a sus camaradas por un atajo que los llevó en seguida a los aposentos del Dios. Miles de peces abrieron paso a los jóvenes cómo si fuera una bienvenida, algunas estrellas brillantes rodeaban sus agotados cuerpos curando los moretones que cubrían estos, y las algas acompañadas del mar danzaban una especie de extraño ritual.

Poseidón, el Dios de los mares, los recibió sobre el trono dorado con una sonrisa borrosa en su rostro secreto. Así mismo, el tridente regreso a las manos del legitimo dueño, guardando reposo en una de sus manos. Los almirantes colocaron al moribundo sobre los suelos, hicieron una reverencia frente a su señor, esperando las siguientes ordenes. La traviesa sirena apareció con un sofisticado baile de entrada, palpó el cuerpo del moribundo aplicando la misma magia que uso en otro general. Unos ojos marrones se abrieron, el sujeto tosió escupiendo gotas de sangre, volvió luego de un largo sueño engañador. El amo de las tempestades dio la orden de formar una nueva línea horizontal, era el momento esperado por los guardianes, la hora de entregar sus escudos de combate... ¡Las Escamas!.

-Tú... Por el gran valor mostrado ante el poderoso adversario que te embistió, por la gran ayuda que le brindaste a tus camaradas en el ultimo momento... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡M del Leumides!- Anunció el Dios.

La primera caja se abrió liberando la escama dorada que ya hacia guardada por más de un siglo, el atuendo rompió su magnifica posición desenganchando las partes que la componían, estas se ensamblaron sobre la piel del guardián. Las estrellas de la constelación se formaron en sus espaldas, el mito del camaleón marino había renacido en un nuevo guardián, los ojos del animal mitológico parpadearon iluminando al ser en su divinidad. Vestido con nuevas ropas agilizó su cuerpo inclinándolo hacia delante tomando la forma de un reptil, estiro sus brazos para llamar más a la atención y parecer más a la bestia que invocaba con su ser. Con voz gruesa mencionó el nombre con el que había sido dominado.

-Tú... Por la gran hazaña en el primer combate contra los tritones, por tu fuerza incomparable me ha llamado la atención... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡Sebastián del Caballo Marino!- Avisó el Poderoso.

En el otro extremo un brillo resplandeció, una segunda escama era liberada para vestir a un nuevo guardián, quien con gran entusiasmo lo recibió. Acomodo su oscura cabellera para dar paso a la "corona" de la vestimenta. La constelación del caballo de los mares apareció en sus espaldas, el relinche se escuchó por segunda vez mientras un brillo recorrió su armadura. Movió los brazos hacia los costados, colocó un brazo sobre el otro con las muñecas inclinadas rotando ligeramente su cuerpo, y estiró su pierna izquierda tomando la forma del semental en las profundidades.

-Tú... Por el sacrificio al defender la vida de uno de tus compañeros, por tu valentía en el combate fina y por tus grandes poderes mentales... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡Antonio del Krisaor- Notificó el Jefe.

El sujeto que recién curaba sus heridas se levanto triunfante de entre sus compañeros. Detrás de su amo una de las cajas iluminó el recinto, la tercera escama salía de su prisión tomando cómo rehén al guardián de blanca cabellera. Por si no fuera poco, una lanza del mismo color se le fue entregada, con la cual hizo una maniobra celebrando su victoria, clavo la afilada arma sobre el mármol a la vez que extendía su cuerpo y colocaba su mano libre sobre la cintura. La imagen del legendario hijo del mismísimo gobernador de los mares apareció sosteniendo la espada dorada que se le fue entregada desde su aparición representada en el arma que sostiene el nuevo general.

-Tú... Por la increíble habilidad con el manejo del agua... Por tu imparable fuerza y resistencia durante los combates... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡Samael del Dragón Marino!- Informó el Emperador.

El nombrado impactó su cuerpo contra la cuarta escama salvada, sus partes fueron ensambladas por todo su cuerpo mientras su cabellera danzaba de lado a lado cuando meneaba la cabeza. Tomó su rostro con la diestra, asomó sus orbes azulinos entre los dedos ocultando su seriedad en la palma, estiró la libre agitando un tanto su capa blanca. La figura mitológica del dragón saliendo de las profundidades apareció detrás, sus garras protegieron al joven que estaba bajo su cuidado, una lengua alargada se abría paso dentro de sus colmillos.

-Tú... Por la rápida revitalización del primer combate... Por apoyar a tus compañeros en la batalla final... Por tu gran inteligencia... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡Facu del Scylla!- Comunicó el Soberano

El pelirrojo recibió las piezas de la quinta escama, las cuales resplandecían con cada golpe que daban sobre la piel pálida de dicho personaje. Las bestias de la bella constelación aparecían una tras otra lanzando su propio llamado. El sujeto extendió su brazo diestro a la par que encogía el opuesto, inclinó su cuerpo hacia un costado encorvando una rodilla adquiriendo una nueva pose de batalla. Un centelleo recorrió toda la armadura cuando cubrió por completo el cuerpo del guardián. El parpadeo del yelmo daba por finalizado la iniciación.

-Tú... Por la rápida acción al ver a tu compañero herido... Por fortalecer el ataque que concluyo el combate mortal... Por tus bellos cantos con la flauta... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡Rodrigo del Siren!- Anunció el Gobernante.

Detrás del poderoso Dios un destello lo ilumino revelando su rostro por escasos segundos, este resplandor provenía de la bella escama que era liberada de su caja dorada. El guardián danzaba de costado a costado acogiendo las vestimentas sobre su pálida piel, un instrumento familiarizado con él apareció cerca a sus labios, lo tomó con ambas manos y soltó un hermoso réquiem, invocando así a la bestia que su armadura representaba. Los animales eran cautivados por la melodía reuniéndose alrededor del apuesto músico. Terminó su escandalosa entrada arrodillando sus piernas sobre el mármol.

-Por ultimo... Mmm... Tú... Quien sorprendiste a todos con tu veloz ejecución... Que además mostraste virtudes ocultas tales cómo el poder del hielo... Yo te nombro oficialmente... ¡General Marino! ¡Angel del Kraken!- Exclamó el Dios.

En medio de los preciados cofres una luz ilumino el sagrado escenario, la ultima bestia era liberada para fusionarse con el guardián, rompía su posición para vestir al ser de los poderes glaciales. El pingorotudo se coloco de costado moviendo ágilmente sus manos. La bestia de la justicia divina aparecía sobre su espalda soltando un brillo en sus diminutos ojos a la vez que agitaba sus grandes tentáculos que podrían derribar a cualquier navío. Los mechones del peliverde ocultaban uno de sus ojos del mismo color cuales parecían llenos de rectitud y la fuerza oculta entre su débil ser. Un rezo hacia su Dios terminó con su presentación.

-¡Ustedes!... Quienes desde ahora son llamados mis leales generales, les recuerdo que su misión es la de vengar mi anterior captura, y sólo lograremos este deseo arrancando su cabeza. Sin embargo, no deben levantar sus puños en vano, sólo en mi nombre... en nombre de justicia... pues, aquella Diosa... es sólo una traidora.

Su propia libertad... está en sus manos...- Concluyó el supremo.

-Fin del Primer Capítulo-

Al fin... xD


End file.
